


Once upon a morning

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, Expo, F/M, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Plot What Plot, REPTILES, cactus, everyone's on friendly terms sort of, implied porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-10-01 18:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20362462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a quick drabble about Grant and Daisy and co.





	Once upon a morning

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Marvel.

Daisy mutely stared at the terrarium of the assembled snakes and lizards as they lounged around in their desert quasi-habitat. “I don’t get it, I just don’t get it,” the young InHuman woman muttered, as she looked down at the scaly reptiles. “What’s so special about you all?”

“I’ve no idea myself,” Ward admitted, as he joined Daisy and draped one of his arms around her waist, (something that the woman in question did not object at all to, but rather leaned into it). “However, Kara really enjoys them – well, watching them and the like. I would like to blame Morse, but ‘blame’ isn’t really the right word for that, is it?”

“No,” Daisy agreed, as she shifted around and nuzzled Grant’s cheek, “though yeah, the relationship between the two of them is largely toxic, but hey! It can be fixed, just not restored…” She trailed away.

“Yeah, I know, been there, felt that,” Grant muttered, as he embraced Daisy’s waist with both hands now and effortlessly lifted her off her legs and feet – which she promptly wrapped around his body, around his own waist.

“Excuse me,” Grant muttered, as he distinctively stiffened, especially around his own waist, and walked with Daisy into a nearby walk-in washroom or whatever. Considering that they were already busy ripping-off their clothing from each other, no one was making any objection, as a door slammed behind them shut. Several moments later moans, groans and tremors began to shake through the building.

Jemma Simmons opened her mouth.

Kara, who had been lounging alongside Lincoln until now, pulled out a cell phone, and opened a video. In it, Fitz was mounting Simmons shapely flanks and giving it to her for all that he was worth in the arse, while Jemma was shrilling “Fitz!” as loud as she could, and she could do loud!

“Yes, well,” Jemma muttered as rubbed a sore spot on her arse. “I still hate him?”

Kara exchanged a look with Lincoln and shrugged. “Fair enough. Now let’s get back to work before Fitz kills anymore of Raina’s cacti.”

“It was only once!” Fitz yelled, sounding almost as shrill as Simmons did earlier. “Once! And I built her a new one afterwards!”

“Leo, I love you, but it was an engine that farted exhaust fumes and was built vaguely cactus-like,” Jemma said firmly. “You’ll need to take the backseat on this one.”

Fitz pouted petulantly in reply, but conceded the point.

End


End file.
